


20. Smell

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [20]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, England (Country), F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Smell. Nothing evokes memory quite like smell. Even when you're 7000 years old.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	20. Smell

The Thames smells the same.

Andy has hated this country for six hundred years, and always, always, the Thames has smelled the same. It doesn't matter that it flows with life now where it used to be dead: Andy still only notices the reek, the memory of cholera and suckered eels and imperialism.

This is where she lost Quýnh.

This is where she left Booker.

But now, Quýnh is back, and there's Booker waiting on the shore with his shoulders curved in like he's not sure anyone will be waiting for him.

The river sparkles in the sunlight. 

Andy inhales.

**Author's Note:**

> "Andy regains her immortality" because I wanted to, for reasons.


End file.
